The Fate of Three Worlds
by Inoki
Summary: 5th chapter up! Final chapter! *COMPLETE*
1. The Fate of Three Worlds: The Beginning

The Fate Three Worlds: The Beginning  
  
Disclaimer I do not own digimon in any way, nor will I ever. Chow!  
  
(A/N: This story defies the ending of season 2 and it is about a year later. THE EPILOGUE NEVER HAPPENED!!! The Digidestined are now in 7th grade, and have rested on stopping evil, there has not been evil since Malomyotismon, and they are happy. The season 3 people live on another Earth, (none of these planets are real) the link between them is the Digital World)  
  
It was another bright morning, and Takato was sleeping late, and Guilomon was irritated. "Wake up Takatomon, I want to play!" wailed Guilomon, "I invited friends over for fun, they are outside!". Takato woke up suddenly. "What do you mean you invited them over?!, how long have I been asleep?!". He saw the clock, it read 10:00. "My gosh! How long have my friends been waiting outside?" Takato asked. "About 2 hours." said Guilomon. He was about to say more when he realized Takato wasn't there.  
  
Takato had rushed out of the house very quickly, barely able to get his sneakers on. "Sorry I'm late!" he said quickly, barely able to catch his breath. "Where were you Takato?, did your teacher give too much homework?" Henry asked, sort of teasing him. "Ya, unfortunately she stacked us with homework. I was rushing to get it done, so I could play for the rest of the summer.". "Why did you run so quickly Takatomon? I never see you run so quickly when we battle Digimon." asked Guilomon, surprising Takato from behind. "Sorry pal, guess I was in a rush, I remember our promise to play at 8:00.".  
  
Rika had just woken up to Renamon in the room. "Good morning." responded Renamon. "Good morning." answered Rika. Every part of the morning was quite and peaceful. "Let's go."commanded Rika after breakfast. They left to seek out danger, in the crowds of the city, in the early morning.  
  
Takato and friends started playing tag. It was especially fun when Guilomon was it. "I'm coming to get you!!" Guilomon growled out loud. He was trying to tag Terriermon when he was interrupted by a small voice. "Can I play?" asked Calumon. "Sure! You can play anytime Calumon!" called Takato. They resumed the game. Everyone had a turn; than when Takato tagged Guilomon, everyone fell down, they were wiped out (except the Digimon of course, they don't tire out that easily). "Let's continue play!" wailed Guilomon . "Sorry, Guilomon, I guess they're wiped out." said Terriermon apologetically. " I want to pl...', Guilomon was interrupted by the beeping of the digivices. Henry got up and slipped the digivice out of his pocket. He looked at the reading. "It looks like we've got trouble Takato!"  
  
At that time Rika got the same reading on her digivice. "Renamon, it looks like we're got another Digimon to stop!". Renamon than materialized out of nowhere. "Right!"  
  
Takato and Henry rushed to the mall, finding that a digital field had developed around the area. Guliomon and Terriermon got angry and into a fighting stance ready to fight this strange power coming from the field. "Ready?"Henry asked Takato. " Ya, I'm ready, this Digimon is going to get a whamming!". They put on their glasses, and was about to run in when two voices stopped them. "WAIT!!, I'm coming to!!" yelled Rika, slipping on her glasses. Then another voice paused them. "Wait for me!" hollered Calumon. Then they ran into the strange field...  
  
They entered and saw no Digimon in the area. "Where are the Digi...'. Guilomon was about to finish when a black blob passed Guilomon and he was gone. "Where are you Guilomon!!!!" howled Takato. "You will not get your weak and small Digimon back foolish human!' HAHAHA!". "Who are you what do you want?!" yelled Henry, trying to communicate. " We want you to give up your Digimon and forget everything that happened!" said a different voice, even more sinister than the last. "We have to save Guilomon, Terriermon, quick Digivolve!" said Henry, taking his digivice. "Okay!" yelled Calumon, the triangle glowing.  
  
Digivolution...... Terriermon Digivolve to....... Gargomon!  
  
"Your turn Renamon!"commanded Rika.  
  
  
  
Digivolution...... Renamon Digivolve to....... Cubimon!  
  
"Let's get 'em!" barked Henry. "You asked for it!!!" said all the evil voices in unison. Materializing out of nowhere came three Digimon, the Digidestined analyzed their data. "That one with the armor is Knightmon, a Data type, with the devastating attack, Berserk Sword." stated Takato. "The one that floats is Tekkamon, a Virus type, with the attack Electronic Blast." explained Henry. "The ugly serpent one is WaruSeadramon, a Virus type, with the attack hard-hitting attack, Dark Blast." revealed Rika. "It looks like your useless Digimon are outnumbered." remarked Knightmon. "Let's win this one quickly, so we can report back to master." uttered Tekkamon. "Let's get over with it!'. 'Dark Blast!" shrieked WaruSeadramon, hitting Cubimon with a powerful dark sphere. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" screamed Cubimon in pain, as she hit the ground exceedingly fast. "Cubimon, no!!!" screeched Rika, weeping for her injured friend. "You shouldn't have done that, Gargo Pellets!!!". Gargomon hit WaruSeadramon with shots from his guns, it barely did any thing. "Takato!'Go find Guilomon while Gargomon has them interrupted!" shouted Henry. "Right!" replied Takato, starting to run.  
  
Takato searched the whole mall parking lot, with no success on finding Guilomon. "Guilomon!'Guilomon!' Where are you buddy!". He continuously searched for Guilomon, until he found a dumpster, and thought he saw a shadow. Takato looked behind, find Guilomon in bad shape, tossed aside badly. "Guilomon, are you okay?" questioned Takato. "Just a couple of bruises, I'm okay, it was just some careless Digimon." said Guilomon, smiling. "Oh, thank goodness you're okay." said Takato hugging Guilomon. "We have to go back pal, they need our help!" remarked Takato. "Right!" said Guilomon, with his angry face on.  
  
When Takato returned, Henry and Rika were surrounded by Knightmon, Tekkamon and WaruSeadramon. Takato saw that Cubimon and Gargomon were back to their rookie forms. The three Digimon were still giving them beatings, weakening Renamon and Terriermon further. "We have to save them buddy!' Digivolve!". At that moment, Calumon ran up to Takato. "Let's go!" shouted Calumon, as the triangle on his head glowed.  
  
Digivolution...... Guilomon Digivolve to....... Gralmon!  
  
"Okay now get 'em buddy!" commanded Takato. Gralmon then went charging. He hit Tekkamon, sending him back. "I thought you ran away, little kid!"said Tekkamon, surprised. "No matter, I going to destroy ya, Electronic Blast!!". A strong electric cannon hit Gralmon at blinding speed, taking him to the ground. "Gralmon get up! Use your Pyro Blaster!"commanded Takato. "Pyro Blaster!!!!!!" screamed Gralmon. The fiery blast hit everyone, hardly even doing any pain. "Berserk Sword!!!" shouted Knightmon, getting his sword ready. "I have an  
  
idea..." thought Takato, taking his Digivice.  
  
.......... "Digimodify!....... Hyper Speed activate!"  
  
Gralmon ran super fast dodging Knightmon's attack, charging at him, then pinning him down to the ground. When the final blow was about to be struck, a dark sphere hit him violently, causing him to De-Digivolve back to Guilomon. "Good hit WaruSeadramon, now back to business! Berserk Sword!"shouted Knightmon, hitting Guilomon close to death. "Guilomon, no! Are you okay?!!" questioned Takato, hoping he was alright. "We're almost done! I'll keep them busy!, Electronic Blast!!!". The hit from Tekkamon sent the Tamers sprawling back, pushed by the blast. Then everything went blank. The three Digimon went away with Guilomon, Renamon and Terriermon. The digital field disappeared from behind. They started running toward the park, unseen by anyone. They snuck into the forest and started looking....  
  
When Takato woke up Rika and Henry were already up and walking. Takato could tell their were all injured, and something was wrong. "What happened Henry?". "The Digimon took our pals with...".Henry started crying. "Its okay we'll get them back!!" said Takato looking confident. "But how?, our Digivices don't even have a signal of where they're at." stated Rika, feeling worried. Then Takato's digivice started beeping, picking up a signal. "I got a signal!, they're in the park!". They started running toward the park.  
  
When they made it to the park the signal was from the forest. They started running deep into the forest. The signal disappeared while in the middle of the forest. "Hey look at this!"said Henry surprised. There was a vortex, a light blue color. "They must have gone into that vortex!, Let's go!" shouted Takato, running in. Henry and Rika soon followed. They disappeared into the vortex......  
  
Nice cliffhanger eh? R&R please! Easy on the flames! My next chapter will come soon... 


	2. The Fate of Three Worlds: Our Heroes Mee...

The Fate of Three Worlds: Our Heroes Meet

Disclaimer I do not own digimon in any way, I use them to write stories, so please don't sue me! Enjoy!

(A/N: Some of this chapter is the time period of the first chapter, from every digidestined point of view.(*{}* means thinking of characters, mainly TK))

It was another nice morning, the first day of summer vacation. TK had just woken up, it was about 10:10.*{Gee, I'm so tired from homework, I should just go to sleep..., wait I should check the calendar...}*. TK then looked at the date and gasped. "Oh my gosh! Kari is coming at 10:10!!!". He rushed down the stairs, to find that Kari was eating a bowl of cereal and Patamon and Gatomon eating some snacks.

"Wow TK! I never seen you run so fast in my life!" said Kari, giggling. "Oh, hi Kari! Sorry to keep you waiting, I was doing my homework last night and I lost track of time and...'. he was about to continue when his mouth was covered by Kari's hand. "You talk too much TK, just eat breakfast and let's go, we have to go out on our _date_ today. So Gatomon, are you and Patamon ready yet?". Gatomon just finished her snack when she started talking. "I suppose, Patamon are you ready?". "As ready as I'll ever be." . When the short conversation ended, TK came dressed and they left for the park.

When they all got to the deserted part of the park, TK showed Kari a passageway through the tough foliage, leading deep into the forest. "This is a secret place I found when I was young, I wanted to bring you here.". It was full of beautiful trees, peaceful plants, and everything was balanced. They went and sat right near the tallest tree. 

It was so peaceful that time seemed to freeze. Then it continued... It seemed like one cold second a huge blue light engulfed them... and everything went blank...

When TK woke up, they found three youths examining them. *{What happened? Who are these kids?}*. "Is it really them?" asked one, wearing goggles just like Davis. "I'm pretty sure, it must be them." said the other male. "It must be them!" shouted the girl. "Who are you?" asked TK. "Hi!! My name is Takato! Pleased to meet you TK!!!" shouted the leader, feeling overjoyed. "HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!!" shouted TK in great shock. "We've seen you on TV, we're fans of your adventures. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Henry." said the other boy . " And my name is Rika." said the girl. " Is Kari okay?" asked Rika. Just then Kari woke up. All introductions were made(again). Kari could not believe this either. "How did you see our adventures?" asked Kari. "Dunno, it's our favorite show, though." informed Takato. 

After the plights, everybody had to rest. Then Henry got down to the point. "You see that we came here by accident, after a ferocious battle with three Ultimates...'. He was going on until TK interrupted. "How could you fight Ultimates you don't even have Digim...'. Takato then interrupted TK. "Oh ya, we forgot to tell you that we're Digimon Tamers.". "Okay." insisted TK simply. "Now as I was saying, we were locked into battle with these Digimon...'. "Did someone say Digimon?!"shouted Gatomon and Patamon in unison, surprised. "Ya, we have Digimon." insured Rika. "Can I please continue this story!?" thundered Henry. "Ya Henry, of course." orated Takato, understanding how Henry must feel. "We were locked in battle..." 

"So that's the whole story, huh?" asked TK. "Yup!!" exclaimed Takato. "Can I see your Digivice?" asked Kari. "Okay." said Takato handing her his Digivice. "What is this slit for?" she asked. "It's for swiping Digimon cards, helping our Digimon in battle." said Takato, showing her his Digimon cards. "We should go back and show these kids to the guys." suggested TK. Everyone agreed(The Tamers were so happy to go meet the others). They walked the way to Kari's house because she said al the digidestined would be meeting there. It was for a meeting to see their Digital partners after a year. TK and Kari heard the crowd having fun. "We're missin' the fun!" blurted Takato, impatient to meet the others, running to the door. TK held Takato still trying to stop him. "Look Takato, I think it'll be pretty pointless for a stranger to run in their door.". "You're right..." uttered Takato, stopping his strangling. "He reminds me a lot of Davis..." said Kari before entering. 

"Hi everyone!" hooted TK, entering with Kari. "Hi guys, why did you come so late? You were suppose to come a half hour ago." questioned Tai, wanting to know. "We have some people we want you to meet." said TK loudly, so everyone could hear. "Ya! We have some nice kids with some problems!" shouted Patamon. "We'd better hide our Digimon then." suggested Cody. "No it's really okay these kids are Tamers, I would like you to meet Takato, Henry and Rika!" explained TK as they walked in. (A/N: Do I really have to tell you that all introductions were made once again and their stories were told? I don't really think so) "I'm amazed to meet real Tamers!" exclaimed Izzy. "Well, you should thank us!" stated TK holding Kari. "GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL TF!!!!!!!!" shrieked Davis in anger. " FOR THE LAST AND FINAL TIME DAVIS, I AM NOT YOUR GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!" bellowed Kari, annoyed. 

"Now as I was saying, I am honored to meet you all, but I know your dilemma, and we're going to help!" said Izzy, triumphantly. "Does everyone agree?". "I say okay!" said Tai.

"I'm in!" shouted Matt 

"Me too!" hollered Sora

"I don't want to miss out!" called Mimi 

"I guess I'll agree!" declared Joe, in his heroic voice (A/N: isn't that a surprise?)

"We're in!" decided TK, talking for Kari too.

"Yup!" yelled Yolei

"I'll go along!" exclaimed Cody 

"I'll go!" blurted Ken 

So almost everyone agreed except one particular sourpuss, Davis... "Why don't you go Davish? I don't want to miss out on the adventure!" asked Veemon. "I don't want TP to be near my Kari!" explained Davis, in a sour mood. "There could be evil Digimon to fight, Davish! I haven't fought in a long time! Come on!". "Well, I guess we could go then! I want to battle some more too! Let's go, buddy!". they ran out the door, following the crowd.

They looked around the city with no success. Then Takato realized they hadn't checked the abandoned theme park. They searched through the rides with no luck. Than they went to the fun house, the last stop, starting to tire, losing hope. "I guess they're not here... sorry guys." stated Tai in a sad voice. "No, they must be here, no Guilomon!!!!Wahhh!". Takato started sobbing. "Hey, look guys, look behind this mirror!!!!". TK was definitely on to something. "Give up already TR! They're not here!". Davis was very annoyed, there were no Digimon. Henry ran to TK. "Look!!! It's Terriermon, Renamon and Guilomon!!!!!". Everybody looked behind and saw three limp figures. The Tamers picked up their Digimon, sad. "Guilomon are you alright???". Guilomon gained his senses slowly, barely speaking. "Takatomon?...". "Ohh Guilomon!!! You're alright!!!".......

The next chapter will be soon!!! Don't be discouraged!!! R&R PLEASE!!!!


	3. The Fate of Three Worlds: Evil Shows its...

The Fate of Three Worlds: Evil Shows its Face(well, at least we see where they go)

DisclaimerI do not own Digimon in any shape or form and I never will so don't sue me, Please!

(A/N: Now that the heroes are together, we can get somewhere! This is just really a placeholder, so it's okay to flame and hate it!) 

It was very sad that Guilomon, Renamon and Terriermon were very unconscious and almost dead. When they were back to Tai's house, they let the Digimon use Tai and Kari's bed. "They just have to rest for a day and they'll get their senses back. Then you know what to do, right?" told Izzy. "Ya, we swipe these special blue card we made and heal them." said Takato, knowing what to do. "Good, then we wait until tomorrow." commanded Tai, going to the couch to sleep. In the morning when Tai woke up, he found the Tamers already up and running. He also that TK and Kari were helping them with breakfast. "So, are the Digimon are up yet?" asked Tai sitting down for breakfast. "Well, yes and they are much better and we can start looking for these evil Digimon." said Kari happily. "Good riddance, I was feeling real guilty just standing here and not helping out." said TK, wanting to start right away. "Then what are we waiting around here for? Let's go!!" dictated Takato, running out the door. "Wait Takatomon!" screamed Guilomon, following his Tamer. 

"I don't really think that was a good place to hide those Digimon." said Knightmon, worried. "Don't worry, I think they won't have a chance of finding them!" said WaruSeadramon, very confident. "I really think that they made it to this _other _Earth by _now_." said Tekkamon, worried. It was very quite in the park and no one was there, but there seemed to be something there that they wanted. "Well, where is that portal to our master's kingdom again?" asked Tekkamon floating toward the forest. "I think this portal should lead to our Master's kingdom, in the Digital world..." said Knightmon going into the red portal in the center of the park. 

"I guess this is where the Digimon went." said Tai, guessing. "But how do we know that they're there? I mean we went into a different one and came here. This one's a different color." said Henry apologetically. "We're just goin' try!" said Takato starting to run in to the portal. "Wait! Why did you guys come here so early?" shouted Davis, the other Digidestined and their Digimon tagging along. "We were wondering where you were. If everyone is goin' we're goin' too!" said Izzy loudly. "Well then let's go!" shouted Takato, as everyone jumped into the portal. 

I hate this chapter! It's just a stupid blanc placeholder! Flame it! Burn, Burn! R&R and don't forget to flame!!!


	4. The Fate of Three Worlds: Evil Shows its...

The Fate of Three Worlds: Evil Shows its Face (part II)

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon in any way, I use them to entertain, so please don't sue me!!

(A/N: The pre-story was pretty stupid, but what else was I suppose to do? So they're traveling to destroy (or seek out them) them, so please don't flame as much as last time! (Even if I tell you so!).

When everyone woke up from their trip, Izzy noticed something. "We're in the Digital World!!" shouted Izzy, shocked. "But how the only way to the Digital World is to go by computer, how did we end up here?" asked Tai, surprised himself. "I think this might have to do with when we came to your place, this must have been a portal to another world!" said Henry, piecing everything together. "Now it makes sense, each color portal must lead to a different world!" said Izzy, as talking out loud. "Of course! Now it's making some sense! But I have one question though, I mean how can normal Digimon rip portals and how come other people can't see them, people are always there?" TK blurted out. "Well its none of your business TH! It's up to me an Veemon! The Dynamic Duo!" shouted Davis acting too brave and confident. "Gee Davis, everyone's permitted to come and find out what's going on." said Kari, patching the hole in his head called his mouth. Veemon giggled secretly. "Well then, lets not stand around and ponder! Let's get going!!" shouted Takato, starting to run, Guilomon tagging along. "I can't run very fast Takatomon! Wait!". 

"So, the Digital World looks cool, where are all the Digimon, though?" asked Takato. "I guess that you don't know much about Digital World, young Tamer!" shouted Davis, heroically and elderly. "Davis, they are the ones helping us destroy these Digimon and keep peace. So don't tease them." said TK, knocking some sense into the stubborn Davis. "Shout up TC! I can say what I want!" shouted Davis, charging at TK. "TK! Look out!" shouted Kari. He quickly move to the side, causing Davis to fall down, bruising himself at high-speed. "You're goin' pay for that TL!" shouted Davis returning to his fighting pose. "Davis Stop!!" hollered Tai and Matt, holding him still. "Let me go!!" shouted Davis, struggling. Then he broke off their tough hold. "That's it! Me and Veemon can take care of this bully with Ken!" shouted Davis running away with Ken, strangling him. "Don't worry about master! I'll save him you!" shouted Wormmon, struggling to follow up. "Great, Davis is overconfident again. Oh well, I feel bad for Ken." said Yolei. "Let him get beat up again, don't worry, he'll understand later just like before." said TK, starting to walk in the opposite direction with his friends. "Is he goin' be alright?" asked Takato, walking next to TK. "Of course, it happens all the time, he acts like the leader and thinks he can do everything.". "Ohhh... I understand.". 

The three Digimon stopped in front of a huge fortress. "There, that's his fortress, now lets report to him!" said WaruSeadramon slowly sliding toward the castle. "I really think we're being followed..." said Tekkamon, worried. "Maybe they did make it to the Digital World by now, I can feel it, and I think they picked up a signal of us!" said Knightmon, very worried. "What are you talkin' bout'? They couldn't be following us, we followed _his_ exact orders." said WaruSeadramon knowingly. "Okay, but I really think they're following us..." said Knightmon slowly knocking on the huge wooden door. "Who is it!!?" asked a foul voice, the gatekeeper. "It is squad 3 back from the two Earths." shouted Knightmon, informing the keeper. "Good, master will be happy that you have returned. You are the only squad that came back." said the gate guard. "Ya, soon master will conquer all three worlds!" shouted Tekkamon. "Is that you Tekkamon? Okay you can come in.". The gatekeeper was Tankmon, a champion Digimon. "Oh, hi Tankmon, its you. So you're on guard duty?" asked WaruSeadramon. "Yep!" said Tankmon cheerfully. "Oh ya, you have to report to master. You know that, right?" asked Tankmon. "Of course. We're goin' now. Okay?" asked Tekkamon. "Okay! See ya later!". Tankmon waved his gun-like hands as the team stepped in. 

After the team walked up many a flights of stairs they came to a huge room. "O' great and powerful master, ruler of all worlds, we come with news." said WaruSeadramon quietly. "What have you gotten for me squad 3?" asked the shadowy figure, sitting in a darkened throne. "We have brought you good news and bad news, O' mighty one." said Tekkamon in a cruel voice. "What is the good news?". "The good news is we took the first step on taking over Earth 02, o' world ruler." said WaruSeadramon. "Good, you are the only squad on duty now, so you have better have some more news for that, tell me exactly what you did.". "Well first we beat up the Tamers that were in that world, then we brought their Digimon to Earth 01, and after that we hide them and came here O' great ruler." said Knightmon. "Good, very good, you will get a rewar..., wait, I'm picking up a signal on my computer, they are here!!! How dare you leave a trail like that? I should send another squad, like 4...". "What is it mightiness?' they all asked in unison, knowing something bad was happening. "You led the Tamers and Digidestined here! How could you! They are coming to the palace! Excellent...". "What do you mean excellent, boss?" asked Tekkamon. "You led them right where I want them! I have some surprises up my sleeves. I see one of them has taken another one and has evil in his heart, very good..." 

It seemed like forever until they made it to the fortress. "This must be it, I've never seen this fort here before." said TK. "I can tell they're not goin' let us in! We all have to break through this security. Everyone ready?" asked Tai, holding up his Digivice. "Right!" said everyone together. "Wait!" hollered Ken, carrying Davis's limp body, Wormmon and Veemon running behind. "Tired from food again?" asked TK. "Yup! Good riddance! Now we wake him up." said Ken starting to poke Davis on his face. "What? What happened? I guess I'm sorry, I got carried away, sorry TD." said Davis. "Now Davis and Ken, are you ready?" asked Tai holding up his Digivice. "Ready!" they shouted together. "Digivolve!" everyone yelled. 

Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!

Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon! 

Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!

Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!

Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!

Gomamon Digivolve to... Ikkakumon! Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon! 

Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!

Veemon Digivolve to... Exveemon!

Hawkmon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!

Armadillomon Digivolve to... Ankylomon

Wormmon Digivolve to... Stingmon

"Our turns now! Are you guys ready?" asked Takato. "Ya, we're ready!" answered Rika and Henry, taking their D-Arcs.

.....Digimodify!...........Digivolution activate! 

Digivolution....... Guilomon Digivolve to.......... Gralmon!

Digivolution....... Terriermon Digivolve to.......... Gargomon!

Digivolution....... Renamon Digivolve to.......... Cubimon!

"Come on! Lets get 'em!" commanded Tai, leading the force. The all charged at top speed and broke the door. Tankmon heard the commotion. "Hey you....". Before Tankmon could finished, he was hit by the Digimon and he disintegrated into cyberspace. "Now let's storm the castle!" said Tai, leading the up the stairs. It was a very long run, and the partners were getting tired, then Takato had an idea. "Why don't we Digivolve again?". "Good idea!" said Izzy. 

Agumon warp Digivolve to......... Wargreymon!

Gabumon warp Digivolve to......... Metalgarurumon!

Birdramon Digivolve to......... Garudamon!

Kabuterimon Digivolve to......... Megakabuterimon!

Ikkakumon Digivolve to......... Zudomon!

Ankylomon... Angemon.... DNA Digivolve to... Shakkoumon!

Aquilamon... Gatomon.... DNA Digivolve to... Sylphymon!

Exveemon... Stingmon.... DNA Digivolve to... Paildramon!

Paildramon Mega level Digivolve to.... Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon mode change to... fighter mode!

"Here we go!" said Takato, wishing on a card with the others. "We wish to protect the Digital World!". At that time the cards glowed and turned into Blue Cards.

Digimodify!.......... Matrix Digivolution activate!

Matrix Digivolution...... Gralmon Matrix Digivolve to.... Wargralmon! 

Matrix Digivolution...... Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to.... Rapidmon!

Matrix Digivolution...... Cubimon Matrix Digivolve to.... Taomon!

They rushed up the stairs to find a huge room where the three Digimon were. "Your goin' pay for what you did to our Digimon!" yelled Takato. "You won't survive what's goin' to happen...." said a weird, unruly voice. "Meet our Master...."

You can't guess what's goin' happen next, right? Be patient!


	5. The Fate of Three Worlds: The Battle for...

The Fate of Three Worlds: The Battle for Peace (AKA The Final Battle)

Disclaimer I do not own Digimon, I am just borrowing some characters, and ideas, so do not sue me!

A huge chair swung around as the Master was revealed... it was a kid! Both Digidestined and Tamers alike were surprised. The child stood up and exposed himself. He was an eleven-year-old with dark brown, shimmering hair. He wore a dark red cape with gems in it and wore similar to Ryu's clothes. "You pathetic peace keepers, I despise you. With your weak, useless Digimon running around like sissies and doing nothing but playing.". "Who are you and what right do you have to say that stuff about us!?" shouted Davis. "Davis, don't try and anger him, if he has the power to control all these Digimon, we'd be trapped right on the spot!" said Imperialdramon. "Your box of bolts has some sense in him. If you attempt to hurt me, my armies will give you the Digi-beating of your lives! And then no one will be able to stop Cul, Chaos lord of the Digital world!".

"Your talking nonsense! No one could control all the Digimon!" said Henry. " That's where you're wrong Henry, I used a chip to control their minds and Digivolve them to a high level. So basically nothing could stop me!". "Come on guys, he must be lying, let's attack!!! Charge!!!" screamed Tai. "Time to Bio-Merge!" said Takato. "Right!" said Henry and Rika. Guilmon, Terriermon and Renamon De-Digivolved.                   

Bio-Merge Digivolution......."Bio-Merge!".....Guilmon Warp Digivove to............Gallantmon!

Bio-Merge Digivolution......."Bio-Merge!".....Terriermon Warp Digivolve to ............Megagargomon!

Bio-Merge Digivolution......."Bio-Merge!"..... Renamon Warp Digivolve to..........Sakuyamon!

"Now it's time to fight! Charge!!" said Takato. "Attack, my armies! Let there be none of their scum left!" called Cul. Millions of Digimon, mostly Ultimates and Megas attacked from all sides and cornered them. "All of you, break through them and then we can beat this guy! Then you can help me and Matt!" said Tai. "DNA Digivovle now!"Shouted both Matt and Tai.  

Wargreymon.....Metalgarurumon.....DNA Digivolve to..........Omnimon!

  


"Let's go attack him!" shouted Tai as he mounted Omnimon. "There will be none of this!! Anubimon!! Attack!!" shouted Cul. A huge jackal-like Digimon with huge wings and long flowing hair swooped down and attacked Omnimon. "AHH!!!" screamed Omnimon in pain. "Anubimon is one of the strongest Mega level Digimon ever!! Ha, ha, ha!!" said Cul triumphantly. "He was also my original Digimon and I was able to harness his power and make him Digivolve to the highest level!!" Cul shouted. " We need help, and fast!" said Matt. Something bright flashed by and hit Anubimon's wing. He looked curiously to the side and saw Magnaangemon and Angewomon with Gallantmon, Megagargomon and Sakuyamon flying through the air. "Need some help guys?" shouted TK. "Sure, anytime!" shouted Tai back. Afterwards, the other Digidestined showed up. Then Takato identified the new faces. "Look, there's Ryu and Cyberdramon and Kouzu and Guardromon and Kenta and Marineangemon!" said Gallantmon. "The whole armies' destroyed!" said Izzy. "What? That's impossible!!" said Cul in disbelief, his lip quivering. "Now it's time to finish you!" shouted Davis. Then suddenly, the Saverans showed up. "We have come to destroy you!" said Azulongmon valiantly. "This is the end of your days you human!" uttered Zhuoquiamon. Prepare to be beaten! Aye!" said Ebonwumon, shaking both heads. "We will end what have started!" roared Baihumon. 

"You have failed me! You human!" screeched a dark voice. "No master, please!!" shouted Cul, with tears hanging from his eyes. "You will pay for this! Take that!" screeched the dark voice even louder. "Ahhhhh!" shouted both Cul and Anubimon as they were surrounded by a huge electrical field. Cul fell to the floor and Anubimon De-Digivolved. "What? Who are you?!!" asked TK. "I am the ultimate digital life form! I am Parallelomon!" screeched the creature. As the creature revealed himself, the room shown also. It was black marble and beautiful pillars and a huge ceiling. The Digimon itself was a huge beast, like that of Diaboromon with many streaks of digital information surrounding him.

When everyone tried hitting him, the attacks were just absorbed, even the attacks by the Saverans. "This will never work!" shouted Ken. "Electric digital field!" shouted Parallellomon. It hit everyone, all brutally shocked and bruised. The Digimon De-Digivolved into their Rookie forms. Calumon came out from hiding. "Calumon...how did you end up here?" asked Takato quivering on the floor. "I was following you, silly!" said Calumon in a cheerful voice. "This is no time for games....Calumon...." said Henry lifting his head. "The catalyst! The Digivolution's way!" screeched Parallelomon, slowly going for Calumon. "Get away from me you bully!" shouted Calumon. "You need to help us all out, so please, use yourself." said Rika, starting to rise. "Okay, I'll try!" said Calumon. "SHINING DIGIVOLUTION!!!!!!" shouted Calumon as he rose off the ground and a huge bright light engulfed them all. "What? What is the meaning of this?" said Parallelomon. "What's happening?" asked TK, squinting at the light. "It's the ultimate Digivolution!" said Takato valiantly.

Agumon....Warp Digivolve to.......Wargreymon!

Gabumon....Warp Digivolve to.......Metalgarurumon!

Biyomon....Warp Digivolve to.......Halomon!

Tentomon....Warp Digivolve to.......HerculesKabuterimon!

Palmon....Warp Digivolve to.......Rosemon!

Gomamon....Warp Digivolve to.......Marineangemon!

Patamon....Warp Digivolve to.......Seraphimon!

Gatomon....Warp Digivolve to.......Magnadramon!

Exveemon....Stingmon....DNA Digivolve to..........Paildramon! Paildramon....Digivolve to Imperialdramon! Imperialdramon....Mode change to.......Fighter mode! 

  


Sliphmon!

Shakkoumon!

Bio-Merge Digivolution......."Bio-Merge!".....Guilmon Warp Digivove to............Gallantmon!

Bio-Merge Digivolution......."Bio-Merge!".....Terriermon Warp Digivolve to ............Megagargomon!

Bio-Merge Digivolution......."Bio-Merge!"..... Renamon Warp Digivolve to..........Sakuyamon!

"Let's show this guy what we're made of!" shouted Davis. "Direct your attacks at me, I'll shoot them all out in a final blast. I don't have much power though, so we have one shot!" said Calumon in a different voice, a more legendary, strong one. "Alright then! Let's do it!" shouted Tai. "Now!!" shouted Takato as the attacks whirled toward Calumon. Them time seemed to go slowly. The attacks were all absorbed into a huge swirling mass."NNOOO!!!" shouted Parallelomon slowly as the mass hit him. He disintegrated into Digital dust as the room slowly lit up. Calumon fell to the floor, tired beyond all belief. "Well, today Calumon, you are the hero of the Digital World and many other worlds."said Rika calmly. "What about Cul?" asked Cody. The figure got up from the floor. "What? What happened?" asked Cul. 

"Don't you remember?" asked Takato. "Now that you mention it, I do Takato. I am sorry, It's all my fault..." said Cul slowly. "How did you know our names?"asked Henry. "I've watched you all on T.V. sometime or another." said Cul. "Well then there's another world, I suppose." said Davis. "I guess, I mean there must be dozens of them." said Cul. "Who's that little Digimon?"asked Kari. "He's my original partner, Labramon, and he might just be a rookie but heck, he's very strong." explained Cul. "Woof! So how do you like Cul and myself?" asked Labramon, shaking his head and tail. "Maybe we could be friends." said TK shaking Cul's hand. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *     

"Well this is our exit."said Tai. "I'm sure we'll visit each other again."said Yolei moving her glasses. "I'm sure we will visit each other again." said Henry. "Good news everyone, I hooked up all the locations of each of the known portals in specific locations. All the portals will be in every forest within your area. They are all located into specific places." said Izzy. "So where are these places?" asked Cul. "I was getting to that. The one to the Digidestined's world, or world 01 is in Kari and Tai's room. The Tamer's world, or world 02 leads to Takato's room, in his closet. And world 03, or Cul's world is into his room. And the 04 world, AKA the Digital world is this meeting place. "How can we tell them apart?" asked Matt. "World 01 is red, World 02 is blue, World 03 is yellow and World 04 is green. 

"Well, goodbye! See you later!" said the Digidestined. "You too!" said the Tamers. "I hope we meet tomorrow!" said Cul. 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *       

  


"Where have you been Takato?" asked his mother. "Sorry mom, I was out with some friends, and with Guilmon." said Takato. "I have a fresh batch of Guilmon Bread!"said Takato's dad. "Oh boy Guilmon Bread! Nmmmff!" said Guilmon eating his bread, stuffing his mouth. "Ha haha!!" laughed everyone. 

**The End**


End file.
